The present disclosure relates generally to air data probes, and more particularly to air data probes for use in aerospace applications.
Air data probe devices can be utilized in, e.g., aerospace applications for measuring environmental parameters usable to determine air data outputs. For instance, air data probes can measure pitot pressure, static pressure, or other parameters of airflow across the air data probe that are usable for determining air data outputs, such as pressure altitude, altitude rate (e.g., vertical speed), airspeed, Mach number, angle of attack, angle of sideslip, or other air data outputs. Such air data probes often include one or more air data sensing ports, such as static pressure ports located on the side of the probe integral to the surface of the probe that are pneumatically connected to pressure sensors (e.g., pressure transducers) that sense the atmospheric pressure outside of the aircraft.
Air data probes, via the static pressure ports and corresponding pressure sensors, can provide consistent and accurate pressure measurements that are usable to accurately determine air data outputs over a broad range of aircraft flight envelopes. However, during certain flight conditions, such as at low Reynolds numbers and, e.g., high angles of attack (both positive and negative), it is possible for an air data probe to experience inconsistent pressures at the static ports that can result in less accurate air data output determinations.